


Election Day

by NamelessNebula



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: America's dead, Election Day, F/M, I need sleep, I'm writing this at 5 AM, joke fanfic, this isn't that graphic y'all, we're doomed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessNebula/pseuds/NamelessNebula
Summary: What became of America on Election Day?  This is 100% a joke fanfiction and isn't meant to be serious in any way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peoples of the internet! I am KatiePie! It's been a while since I wrote something. I've been very busy but I have been getting tons of ideas for one-shots. I'll try to get those done somewhat soon? No promises. In the meantime, enjoy this really really short joke fic.

I was sitting on the couch with Mark when the newscaster announced who became president. I just looked up at him with utter terror as we heard the chaos ensuing immediately after the announcement. Children sobbing, cars crashing, adults give out blood-curdling screams, buildings burning, guns firing into the night, and police sirens whining. We bravely got up, gave each other a very long kiss, knowing it would most likely be our last, and walked outside. I made it to the sidewalk when suddenly, a man, who looked very sleep-deprived and crazy, had picked me up and ran off with me slung over his shoulder. A motorcyle had run Mark over. America had truly died that day... Election Day

RIP America  
July 4,1776 - November 4, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this even if it is cringy. Thank y'all so much for reading! Leave a kudos or comment? Also, I take requests for one-shots so if you'd like to request something, leave a comment. Until the next story, lovelies! Guh-bye!


End file.
